ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Leafling
"Gentle faces appeared in the body of the leaf and delicate arms and legs popped out" A description about the leaflings mentioned in The World Of Grecia: Leaf Prince Physical description: Leaflings, also know as leaf people, are people who have the appearance of leaves. However, they are no-ordinary leaves as they have eyes, mouths, legs and arms. They also have different colours and sizes, the most common colours being brown, green, orange, red or yellow. Leaflings can also develop humanoid forms if they posses enough power or have noble blood. In their humanoid form, they have markings all over their skin. Though the most special ones being the face markings. They reveal how close to their god they truly are. The most well known humanoid leaflings being Artemis and his children. Colouring: The colouring of a leafling can be effected by the time of year they were born in, along with parenting, so it is possible to have a red leafling with two parents who are green. But it’s more common to have children’s colouring based on their parents’ colours. If they delvope a humanoid form, the colour of their hair is the same as their leaf colour. Society: Children of Tyrone The Children of Tyrone are those who have the closest connection to 00. They are often born from other Children of Tyrone, but sometimes they are destined for special events, thus causing them to be born with the mark. ... ... War Paint: War paint, as the name suggests, is used in a time of war, but it also marks the fact that the leafling has become a full fledged guardian. The colour of the paint itself can be from a dark green to a bright red. While the pattern is unique to each user, it is considered a crime to use another's. Although that does not mean to say it can't be extremely similar. Typically the war paint will then be carved into their grave stone, or where ever the final resting place of the deceased maybe. The paint is also marked down in the book of leafagin, pronounced leaf-a-g-in. Stating the full name of the owner, starting with their last name. The book is a magical book which never runs out of pages. Every new entry is automatically sorted into alphabetical order and age. Traditions: Marriage: Men cannot marry until they are at least 25, while women cannot marry until at least 20. The preferred age for either gender being 30. Having Children: Women are strongly adviced to not have any children until at least 30. Though most have their children in the ages of 40 - 50. Men are advised to not have children till their 25, but more acceptable at 30 or when married. The care of the children is an extremely important role for both parents, with at least one of them staying home to raise the child. Military Education: During the first era, leaflings had to begin their army training at the age of 10. However, during later eras it becomes optional as there was not such a strong need to have warriors. At the age of 14 leaflings who are attending training will be split into areas of their spealitie: healers, warriors, scouts, mages. However, they may contiune to take part in two other training types of their choice, up until they graduate. Leaflings cannot graduate until they've successfully passed all tests at the lowest grade of 75%, however they may drop out. The minium age of graduating is 16. Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Ability score: +2, +1 Age: Seedling (Baby 0-1) Bud (Toddler 2-3 to child 4-12) Youngling (Teenager 13-15) Leafling (Adult 16+) Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Classification: Elemental Alignment: . Size: * Humanoid form: Medium, ranging between 152.4 - 215 cm (5’ - 7’) tall * Leaf form: Minute - tiny, ranging between 10 - 50 cm (3” - 1’7”) tall from the shoulder Speed: * Humanoid form: 13 metres per turn * Leaf form: 3 - 5 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Weak bright vision: Double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Poor dim vision: Single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Terrible darkness vision: Quadruple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Poor hearing: They have a single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on noise checks (wis) when perpendicular, dice - 2 for facing and dice -5 away. Quite has double disadvantage (lowest 3d20), loud has single roll (1d20). Smell: Weak smell: They have a double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +2 for upwind and dice -2 downwind. Faint has triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20), strong has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20). Racial abilities: As: As Languages: Leaflings typically only speak Common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can speak poor Common, 10+ int speaks Common, 15+ int speaks Common +1 other language, 20+ int speaks Common +2 other languages. * Common Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for leafling characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have ... Points: (100/115) Endurance (endu), Health: 10/25 (+0%, +0) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 15/25 (+25%, +2) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 13/20 (+15%, +1) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 15/20 (+25%, +2) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 15/20 (+25%, +2) Luck, Fate, Chance: 10/20 (+0%, +1) Strength (str), Might: 5/20 (-50%, -5) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 17/25 (+35%, +3) All characters from this race: In The Name Of the King: The Search For A Home In The Name Of The King: A Place To Call Home Gallery: Leaf people.png Leaflings.png Leaflings or Leaf People height chart.png Trivia: Category:Races Category:Elemental Category:Medium Category:Tiny Category:Diminutive Category:Minute